


Record Time

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [16]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Breathplay, Caretaking, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Slut/Bitch/Whore Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Video, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After an aggravating Zoom interview, Bill releases his pent up frustrations with his girlfriend, Violet.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Record Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damn_conan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_conan/gifts).



Grinding his rounded teeth into a powder, the vein in Bill’s forehead throbbed as he stared at the square on the screen and fought to restrain himself.

“So Bill, if I may ask another ‘Atlantic-style’ question…”

_What the fuck does that even mean?_ Bill tried to keep his responses amiable, but even he could hear the steel creeping into his voice, and as the interview drew to a close and the insufferable man unbuttoned his shirt to expose a half-assed joke on the tee underneath, Bill couldn’t hold back anymore, rolling his eyes. “That’s worth it. Totally worth it.”

Finally able to sign off, Bill dropped his face into his large palms and sighed. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Oh.” Violet came around the corner, cup of tea in hand. “Something wrong? Didn’t the interview go well?”

Seeing Violet standing there, morning hair a mess of crimson waves, sleeve of her tank top falling down a shoulder, and leaning on one hip in her panties, Bill’s rage began to morph. 

Violet never found herself face to face with a feral animal before. But as Bill rose from the couch, cobalt eyes unblinking, arms stiff at his side, teeth gritted and jawline flashing in warning, she thought she might know what it felt like and set her tea on the end table. “Bill…”

“No.” Voice deep, dangerous, Bill gathered speed. “No it didn’t.” An avalanche of man crashed into her, mouth mashing and huge fists tearing as Violet gasped beneath him. Tongue invading her mouth, one swift tug tore her shirt from her body, Bill’s other hand snatching the front of her panties and dragging her with him as he walked backward to the couch.

“You wanna get fucked hard?” Voice tremulous with desire, Bill’s cock throbbed beneath his shorts as Violet nodded open mouthed.

“Yeah.”

Pincerlike grip on her arms, Bill tossed her to the cushions. Dropping down on top of her with his full weight, Bill snapped forward, sinking his teeth into her neck and Violet hissed with delight. 

Bill came to his knees. “I said…” Tone dry, flat, Bill raised a wide palm in the air. “Do you want to get _fucked_ hard?” Whipping across her cheek with a resounding smack, Violet’s eyes widened and she nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck me, Bill!”

Fisting his hand in the auburn tresses at the crown of her head, Bill yanked her to his face, shouting. “You call me fucking, _sir!_ You got that you fucking slut!”

” _Yes, sir!_ ” Bill threw her down with a somewhat satisfied nod. Ascending, Bill peeled his shirt overhead, revealing his firm chest and smattering of dark hair before shrugging out of his shorts, cock stiff and straining below his navel. Violet smiled, reaching out to touch him and immediately Bill smacked her hand away.

Crouching down, he gripped Violet’s chin with ferocity. “What makes you think you deserve my cock, you bitch?”

Violet squirmed on the couch. “I...I want it…” Fingers trickling down to her throat, a flame arose in Bill’s sapphire eyes as his nose flared and he shifted on top of her. 

“ _I. Don’t. Give. A. Shit._ ” Thumb pressing her carotid on one side, his middle and ring fingers hit the other, pulsing gently. Spreading her legs beneath him, Violet tried to rut into Bill’s erection, but he dodged her, resting on her thigh as he closed the circle of his fist. “Yeah, you fucking like that, don’t you, you whore?” Bill massaged the words but his expression was a mask of rage as he watched Violet’s face redden. She gave him one long blink, their code for ‘yes.’ She knew if she wanted him to stop all she had to do was pinch his arm twice and Bill would instantly release, but the heady breathlessness was intoxicating and Violet’s panties were soaking by the time he let her go.

Bill sat back on his knees, sneering. “Get up.”

“Okay.” A palm cracked her face to the side vehemently and Violet blinked before turning her head back.

“How many times?” Roaring, Bill’s stormy blue eyes were millimeters from her own, spit flying as he ripped at her scalp. “How many times do I have to fucking tell you?”

“Yes, sir! I’m sorry, sir!” Hand springing away, Bill shook his head, simmering. Hauling back, a wad of saliva hit Violet square in the face and when she shrieked in surprise, a deep, rumbling chuckle rumbled up from Bill’s built chest.

“That’s what you get, you fucking slut. Now stand up. And bend over.” 

“Yes, sir.” Back to him, Violet folded herself and Bill’s meaty paws kneaded her round ass. 

“Mmm….fuck yeah.” Twisting her panties, Bill effortlessly ripped them away, fabric nipping her skin in the process, before he let the useless scraps flutter to the floor. Fingers caressing for a moment, Bill leaned forward, biting her cheek until Violet squirmed before he settled back with a smirk.

“What’s my name?” Bill could tell Violet was processing, wasn’t entirely sure which answer he wanted.

“Bill?” 

Leaping from the couch, Bill threw all his weight behind his hand and spanked her ass. “I said what’s my name, bitch!”

“Mr. Hader!” Violet cried, pitching forward and putting out an arm to keep from overbalancing.

Tongue to his teeth, Bill’s prominent dark eyebrows danced. “Wrong again!” Hitting her cheek so forcefully Violet rolled onto the cushion with a grunt, Bill let out a tiny giggle.

“ _Sir!”_

“Yesss…” Hissing, Bill slithered on top of her, kneeing Violets legs apart and grinding his cock into the lips of her slick pussy. “Mmm...you wet for me? Huh, Vi?” Bill purred, hips hastening as his sizable hand roughly massaged her breast.

“Yes, sir.” Violet nodded enthusiastically. “You get me so wet. Fuck…”

Swooping into her neck, Bill’s stubble chafed as he followed teeth with tongue with lips, tracing down to her collarbone. Inhaling her flesh leech-like, Bill didn’t remove himself until several angry red welts remained in his stead, marking his territory as he bore into Violet, head of his cock gliding over her engorged clit.

Sliding off to her hip, Bill’s fingers flowed between her legs and he began playing in her dewy desire, teasing, coaxing, until Violet rocked into his hand with desperate moans. 

“You want me to make you cum? Huh, Vi?” Applying direct pressure, Bill twiddled her swollen clit and Violet’s heels kicked the arm of the couch.

“ _Yes, Bi—Sir! Fuck! Please!”_

Tilting his head, Bill’s dark blue eyes blinked down at her. “And why should I? Hmm?” Bill sank two fingers inside of her, only for a moment, tapping Violet’s g-spot cruelly before withdrawing. “What makes you think you deserve to cum, you fucking whore?”

“ _Sir, I...I…_ ” Hands scrambling over his powerful arms, Violet blinked rapidly. “ _I want it! Please!”_

“ _NOT FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH!_ ” Bill screamed before he spit down the back of her open mouth, hand trembling with lust as he once again snapped across her pink cheek. “Give me a reason! Give me a good goddamn reason why I should let you cum, you bitch!”

“ _Please!”_ Writhing as Bill raced over her clit, Violet’s eyes began to roll and she fought to keep Bill’s handsome face in focus. “ _Please, sir! I’ll do anything! Anything you want!”_

Removing his hand, Violet cried out indignantly as Bill touched her thighs. “You’re goddamn right you will…” Suddenly he lowered himself, wide mouth encapsulating her pussy as his tongue slathered her and Violet fisted into his short chestnut waves.

“ _Oh fuck! Bill! Sir! Yes!”_ Bill sucked ravenously on her clit, inserting three fingers inside of her and shoving rapidly. “ _Oh….fuck! I’m...sir! That’s...Bill!”_ Body rattling, a wailing shriek escaped Violet as Bill smeared her over his face, scraping her thighs with his stubble and consuming voraciously. 

Curling forward until she was practically sitting up on the couch, Violet cradled Bill’s head near, huffing moans near hyperventilation as she rapidly pulsed into his sculpted jaw. “ _Bill! Sir! Fuck! Don’t stop! Please! Yes!”_

Collapsing back, after the third wave descended, Violet was trying to wriggle away from the intense stimulation, but Bill clamped a hand down on her hip, anchoring her to the cushion as he hummed into her sensitive flesh, rolling her clit between his lips fervently and flicking his tongue until her screams grew silent and his chin shone with the evidence of his handiwork.

Emerging, Bill didn't bother wiping his face, but hoisted Violet to him by her hair, not giving a shit that her eyes were heavy and her mouth exhausted as he crammed it against his own, making her taste herself as he jammed his tongue into her throat before pushing her back with a grin.

Bill flopped down on top of her, taking his cock in hand and swiping it through Violet’s drenched folds. “Hmm…” Pursing his pink lips, he narrowed his eyes in mock concentration. “You want me to fuck this pussy? Huh? Would that feel good, Vi?”

“Yes, sir…” Clutching his carved forearm, Violet nodded. “Please.”

Pouting, Bill swirled the head of his cock over her clit. “Yeah? You like that, you slut? You want my cock inside you? Huh?”

“ _Yes!”_ Violet hopelessly tried to position herself to draw him inside. “ _Please, sir! Fuck me!”_

“If you _say_ so!” On the word ‘say,’ Bill clapped into her vengefully, sheathing himself to the hilt with a grunt. Violet chirped as his thick cock stretched her open and Bill wasted no time, immediately pounding into her with vigor. 

Eliciting moans from Violet’s voluptuous frame, she draped her arms over Bill’s vast shoulders, arching her back. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you, you whore?” Hammering her into the couch, Bill hoisted one of her legs up, driving deeper. “You like the way I fuck you, don’t you? _DON’T YOU?”_

“ _Yes!”_ Violet cried, driving herself onto Bill’s substantial cock. “ _I love it! Don’t stop! Fuck me, sir! Fuck me!”_

“ _Yeah! You love the way I fuck this pussy! You love my cock! Take it! Take it you, bitch! Take my cock!”_ Barreling into her with such velocity the couch screeched over the floorboards, Violet cinched around him and Bill doubled his efforts, hips jumping wildly.

“ _Yes! Bill! Fuck me! I love it! Just like that, sir! Yes!_ ” Eyes white and nails carving into his wide back, Violet flickered endlessly around his sensitive cock as he twiddled her clit with his thumb.

Large hand lifting her hips, Bill angled himself and slammed into Violet aggressively. “ _Yeah! Fucking cum for me, Vi! Cum for me! Cum on my cock! Cum! Now! Cum for me!”_

“ _BILL!”_ Constricting violently and screaming, Violet wrenched a handful of Bill’s dark locks, seizing beneath him like a woman possessed.

“Oh _fuck…_ ” Flattening her, Bill pressed their foreheads together and humped Violet hastily. “ _Vi! Vi, yes! Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum!”_ Whimpering as though he were trying to tell her a wordless secret, Bill’s movements became uncoordinated and erratic as he held Violet’s face in both of his massive hands. “ _Fuck! Vi! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! FUCK!_ ” Tensing, Bill’s face scrunched and his teeth bared before, with a high, keening whine his pelvis jerked forward, hot cum blossoming inside of Violet as he shuddered before collapsing on top of her limply.

Panting a warm, wet spot into Violet’s collarbone, she carded her fingers through Bill’s damp hair, smiling and locking her legs behind him.

“Fuck, Vi…” Licking his lips, Bill kissed her lazily. “That was so good…”

Humming appreciatively, she gave his love handles a squeeze. “Amazing.”

Collecting himself, Bill stood and Violet grinned as she watched his diminutive ass pad away. Bill returned a few moments later, strong arms bearing a plethora of items.

“Here we go.” Brushing his lips to her shoulder, Bill opened a bottle of ibuprofen, tapping out a couple of pills into her open palm and handing her a glass of ice water, rubbing circles into the small of Violet’s back as she drank. 

Taking the water from her hand, he placed it on the coffee table and grabbed an ice pack, holding it to one side of her face for ten minutes before switching to the other, all the while peppering kisses over Violet’s salty skin.

“Okay…” Voice tender, Bill guided her until Violet turned her back to him and picked up a hairbrush, drawing it through her scarlet tendrils until the waves gathered and she leaned back against him with a smile.

Bill folded Violet into his powerful arms, fingers cascading over her pale skin. He swiped his lips over her temple, stubble itchy, but Violet didn’t mind as she sighed contentedly and sank into Bill’s warm, supple body.

“Oh shit.“ Violet blinked, sitting up.

“What?” Bill tucked a red strand behind her ear, peering in concern. “Does something hurt?”

“No, um, but…” Pointing at the computer screen, Violet swallowed. “Is that...is that supposed to be on?”

Bill whipped around in alarm. The ‘recording’ button flashed at them, timer ticking on without a care. “Oh fuck…”

“Well…” Violet gave Bill’s thick thigh a squeeze. “Guess you have another Emmy winning performance under your belt.”

Bill shut his laptop with a giggle, snuggling up to Violet on the couch. “Somehow I think the voters might think differently of me if they saw that one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
